Not like me
by thatqueenbee
Summary: "I don't like it Shang! Her mother and father are the best warriors in all of China, but our daughter worships Mrs Cho next door for doing makeup!" Mulan and Shang's daughter is nothing like her parents. She doesn't care for swords only makeup. Mulan hatches a plan to stop this, but it could turn her into the bad guy.
1. Desperate Attempts

Mulan had found one of her old swords whilst going through her things. It would be great to give to Ju-Hua as a present _. It would be nice to have a daughter to teach martial arts to_ , Mulan thought, _but she just won't listen._ Mulan sighed, her daughter was nothing like her or Shang. Ju-Hua just wanted to hang out with the little widower, Wu-Teng, next door. She enjoyed to make-up with her. It kind of made Mulan uncomfortable, actually. Mulan wrapped it up none the less and went to try yet another way to turn her daughter more like herself.

Ju-Hua was in the garden, putting makeup on a doll. Mulan had reluctantly brought the make-up for her for Christmas, and Shang had brought the doll to practice on. Ju-Hua was kind of good, but was a daughter of General Li and Li Mulan really supposed to do makeup? "Hey, Ju-Hua! I got you a present!" Mulan said, handing Ju-Hua the package.

"Oh, thank you, mama. You really didn't have too," Ju-Hua said. _No, you really didn't have too_ , she thought, _I want to be my own person not you._ Before even opening the present she knew that it would be an attempt of her mother's to make her want to be more like her. In her room Ju- Hua had counted that she had 3 bo-staffs, one bow and a full quill of arrows, and 5 different kinds of swords.

"Well, open it and see!" Mulan grinned

Ju-Hua opened it and saw a sword, "Wow… um," She didn't know what to say, she didn't want a sword, "I like the handle, it is very pretty."

"This is the sword I used whilst defeating the Huns!" Mulan said grinning, artificially

"Well, it's very, um, nice so I will put it with my other swords, Ok?"

Mulan sighed, "Yep."

"Well, I'm going over to Wu-Teng's house. We're doing each other's makeup!"

"Fine. Just remember to call her Mrs. Cho. I making dinner, be back for when it is done."

Ju-Hua skipped off to put her sword in her room, then ran passed again off to Mrs Cho's house. Mrs Cho was small and about the same age as Fa Li. She used to do makeup for weddings, matchmakers, and prayer ceremonies, but she had retired. At aged 18 she married love of her life, Cho Jie, becoming Mrs Cho, or Cho Wu-Teng. She used to be very beautiful, and for someone her age she was quite pretty.

Mulan walked off to prepare dinner.


	2. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MULAN OR SHANG OR ANY MOVIE CHARECTERS BUT I OWN JU-HUA CHO WU-TENG AND JU-HUA'S PALACE FRIENDS**!

Mulan set the fried egg noodles on the table and rolled her eyes a bit when she heard Ju-Hua rambling about some kind of makeup thing that she did with widower Cho. Mulan knew she shouldn't be reacting this way but she couldn't help it, for some reason it peeved her. Shang didn't seem to mind, he smiled as she told him the things that were important to her, and the different kinds of ombré's and lipsticks she had done with Wu-Teng. Why couldn't Mulan be like that? It was easy, she was never into that kind of thing. Even when she was little she played with swords and bo-staffs not lipsticks! Mulan always thought that her daughter would admire her, the other village girls did, but Ju-Hua didn't. She had never asked for even one martial arts lesson, ever, but every day she would go to Cho Wu-Tengs house. This was the kind of slavery Mulan did not like, women being forced to do makeup and dressing people. But for some reason Ju-Hua enjoyed being a slave of fashion. Mulan slid onto her chair as Shang was already piling noodles onto his chop-sticks. "Hmm," He said with a mouth full of noodles, "This is good."

"You say that every time mama cooks, baba," Ju-Hua said

Mulan raised her eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with my cooking?"

"Oh, no. Of course not, I was just saying."

"Whatever."

"And, so, yeah, Cho Wu-Teng said that she would give me all her old makeups tomorrow!" Ju-Hua started rambling again about the makeup mumbo-jumbo

"Maybe you could teach a thing or two to your mom about makeup. Show her that ombré thing you were talking about," Shang smiled, looking at Mulan's bored but grumpy face.

"Well it is a bit hard," Ju-Hua said.

"Shang, you know I don't care for that makeup. It is all artificial hokum," Mulan glared, also trying to subtly tell Ju-Hua that she didn't care about the makeup.

Ju-Hua rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you feel that way."

Mulan was getting angry now, she grabbed Ju-Hua's bowl angrily and said, "Oh look, no noodles. You're all done. Of to bed!"

"But…"

"Off!"

Ju-Hua trudged off, her long hair bouncing sadly at her waist. Ju-Hua's eyes squinted and opened fully again, her eyes were almond shape, with beautiful eye colouring. Her face was rounded, kind of chubby, and her lips were small but could stretch into a big smile. This was not a smiling moment, Ju-Hua could tell her mother was mad so got changed quickly into her night clothes. They were red, a gift from her friends in the palace. She flopped down onto her bed and pulled the blankets over her body. Shang walked in and kissed Ju-Hua on the head "Goodnight, my sweet dumpling."

She giggled "Goodnight baba." She could see Mulan hiding behind the door, "Goodnight, mama!"

Mulan walked in, "Goodnight, Ju-Hua," She said hugging her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Shang was lying on the bed ready for the rant that was arriving from Mulan. He laid there, hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. He was wearing a pair of white night clothes but Mulan was just undoing her sash. She growled. Shang knew she wanted to be asked about her promblem's, not just come out, but she was telling him when to ask. He sighed, closing his eyes, "What is it, Mulan?"

"You know full well what the problem is, Shang!" She yelled, putting a blue nightie on, "It is that daughter of ours!"

"Ju-Hua," Shang said, simply.

"Yes! Ju-Hua, and old widower Cho as well!" Mulan yelled

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked calmly. But he knew the answer, of course she did! Mulan was vocal against anything she didn't like, it somehow drew Shang to her. She was going to give him the full blow as well, not just a little shout, this was going to be a long shouting session, probably would need a drink after.

"I don't like it Shang! Her mother and father are the best warriors in all of China, but our daughter worships Mrs Cho next door for doing makeup!"

"Yes."

"Yes! That is all you can say! Yes!"

"Makeup is something she likes."

"So! I don't! Why won't she take the hint?!"

"Do you not love her?"

"Well, yes, I do."

"You don't make it sound like it."

"GRRRRRRRRR! Well Shang I do! But I don't like it! I hate makeup, she knows that!"

"She hates swords, you know that."

"It is like talking to a brick wall!"

Shang exhaled deeply. He was never going to get anywhere with her tonight, or any other night for that matter. He was trying to make her see that it was a petty little problem, but right now it seemed this was what drove Mulan's existence. It was no wonder Ju-Hua wanted to hang out more with Mrs Cho. "Shang are you listening?!" Mulan yelled "Forget it! I'm going on my horse and riding for the night and if I get tired then I will go to an inn!" Mulan pushed the door do that it hit the wall making a loud bang and bounced back. Shang heard the front door open and heard Mulan yell, "HI-YA!" Shang felt bad for Khan, it would hurt being kicked by and angry women, an angry Mulan. Shang got under the covers and Ju-Hua walked through the door with a candle. Tears were streaming down her face, "I'm sorry, baba," was all she could whisper

"Look at me Ju-Hua," Shang said, sternly. Afraid she looked up at her father

"Don't make anyone make you feel this way. Not even your mother!"

"You mean, you're not mad at me for eavesdropping?"

"Of course not. Your mother is loud, the whole neighbourhood probably heard her."

Ju-Hua smiled and squeezed her father tighter.

Mulan was so angry! How could her family do this to her. Shang hadn't cared about her problems, and he said that she didn't love her own daughter. Of course she loved her daughter, maybe it didn't show, but she did. Mulan knew how to stop this but no-one should know, not even Shang.

 **Ooh! Mulan, what you going at girl! Please rate, comment, and tell me what you think of the story so far. All errors are mine consider them nicely, please.**


End file.
